fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Santa Claus
Santa Claus is a jolly toy maker who delivers gifts to children worldwide on Christmas Eve. He first appeared in the Season 0 episode "The Temp". Character The spirit of Christmas appears in The Fairly OddParents a number of times, his appearance almost always changes in each episode due to animation, or changes to his character design. He remains more or less the same though, the jolly and nice Santa Claus, but a few appearances he seems a little bit meaner or is implied to be secretly evil. Description During normal days, Santa Claus appears as a thin, professional looking business man who runs a large factory in the North Pole. He wears a gray business suit, has a trimmed beard, and has sunglasses over his eyes. When in this form, Santa Claus is completely normal and powerless. When granted fairy magic every Christmas, Santa Claus's beard grows, his clothes transform into his iconic red garb, and he becomes fatter. He gains the power to create toys with his magic, as well as use his magic to defend himself although this will drain his abilities quick. Background Every Christmas, the Fairies gather together and lend a portion of their magic to Santa Claus, who uses the magic to transform from a corporate looking man into the jolly, fat, and bearded version most people associate Santa with. He can use the magic loaned to him to create toys and deliver them quickly across the Earth. One point of interest is in Santa Claus' first appearance, "The Temp", one of his elves named Jeff escapes from his workship and poses as a temporary fairy godparent. When he was being return to Santa, Jeff begged Timmy and his fairies to not let Santa take him, while the other elves told Jeff to join them in a droning voice. Santa Claus was also a member of Cosmo's band, The Fairies, during the episode "Boys in the Band". After Christmas Everyday! and Boys in the Band,Santa Claus has made a lot of cameos during the series,like in Abra-Catastrophe!,School's Out!: The Musical and in Fairy Idol, where he asks two female genies if they wish it was "Christmas every day".Then he appeared on the second Christmas special of the series, Merry Wishmas, and his last appearance until now was in the episode Dad Overboard, when Mr. Turner gets lost and ends up by crashing in Santa's Workshop. Appearences The Temp Titlecard.jpg|'The Temp' Christmastitle.jpg|'Christmas Everyday!' Boybandtitle.jpg|'Boys in the Band' (cameo) AC.jpg|'Abra-Catastrophe!' (cameo) Schoolsouttitle.jpg|'School's Out!: The Musical' (cameo) FairyIdol.jpg|'Fairy Idol' (cameo) MerryWishmasTitle.jpg|'Merry Wishmas' DadOverboard.png|'Dad Overboard' (cameo) Trivia *The thin form appears to have been discarded for the more recent seasons as both he seems to have the magical appearance all year round now with or without magic and yet the whole Santa gets powers from Fairies thing wasn't completely discarded as once Jorgen Von Strangle feels the effects of the overwishing caused by the first Wishmas, he says that's the day after Christmas and that Santa already gave their magic back. Gallery DadOverboard26.png BoysInTheBand16.png BoysInTheBand20.png MerryWishmas261.jpg|Santa Claus and Mrs. Claus as they appear in "Merry Wishmas" AbraCatastrophe11.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Adults Category:Holiday Kings Category:Magical Category:Humans Category:Oh Yeah! Cartoons characters